A Family Resemblance?
by DestielMinion
Summary: The one where Percy is sent back in time to save the Opera Ghost and his Angel of music, and notices a certain resemblance between His mother and Christine. (Also my way of changing the ending of LND because I want Erik and Christine to live a Happily Ever After! T-T xD)


p style="text-align: center;"Authors Note: Sooooooooo its been a long time since I've written. Anything. My muse just sort of left me, went on vacation or something. But it apparently decided to return while I watched the Australian Production of the Phantom of the Opera sequel, Love Never Dies. This little nugget has been bouncing around in my head since about the fifth time I watched LND, not sure where it even came from, its pretty random, and probably not very accurate when it comes to the Percy Jackson side of things, its been a VERY long time since I've read any of the books. ALSO this had not been betaed or anything, so any mistakes are mine, let me know about'em and I'll fix them. ALSO ALSO! SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE YET TO SEE LOVE NEVER DIES! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! ;P Anyway, here it is, hope you enjoy~/p  
hr noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="text-align: center;"To Eric, it almost seemed like slow motion as he tried to wrestle the gun from a distraught Meg and her finger slipped, putting pressure on the trigger. Meg screamed, and he jumped in shock, the smoke from the powder floating up into the air in wisps to be blown away by the winds of the sea. He felt the horror rise up in him when he realized who had been standing right behind him. Christine! If she was hurt because of his foolishness, he would never forgive himself!/p  
p style="text-align: center;"He should have never mentioned the love of his life when he was trying to talk Meg down from killing herself. That had been an egregious mistake on his part, one he wished with all his heart he could take back. In his shock he clearly heard the bullet hit something, the distinctive thump it made was well known to him from his time at the practice range. But then something else occurred to him. It had also left a ringing behind, like it had struck metal, and not flesh./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Turning around as quickly as he could, his eyes wide, even behind the mask he wore on one half of his face, and he frantically searched out Christine in the small group that had gathered behind him. His amethyst eyes immediately found her blue ones, and he almost sobbed in relief at the sight of her standing unharmed. Though she was behind a newcomer to their small gathering./p  
p style="text-align: center;"He looked to be a young boy about the age of 16, maybe 17, dressed in what looked like old leather armor of some kind. His hair was black as night, yet his eyes shined bright sea green-blue, tossing and turning with emotion as if to emulate an angry sea in a storm. In his hand he held a strange looking golden sword, and it occurred to Erik that this had been the metal that had saved Christine from the bullet that had been meant for her in the first place. Without another thought for the boy, he raced to her side, where she had collapsed in shock at how close to death she had almost come./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Gathering her up in his arms, he buried a hand in her hair and held her against him, rocking back and forth slightly as he tried to reassure himself that she was really alright. It was then they heard the most terrible sound, like nails on a chalk board. Both turned, still in each others arms, to see the boy facing off some kind of creature that had taken Megs place on the dock./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Hear me, Siren spirit. I am Percy Jackson, son of Posiden, God of all things of the Sea, including you, and I will kill you if you do not leave these alone and release your hold on the woman, now!" The boy, now identified as Percy, commanded threateningly, gesturing with his hand behind him where everyone, Erik, Christine, Gustave, and Madame Giry stood in shock. His golden broad sword was held before him steadily, his eyes seeming to turn a churning grey to match the angry sea around them that they all noticed had been whipped into a frenzy with the boys words. The creatures eyes seemed to widen, and it let out a screech of anger, and began to run toward Percy./p  
p style="text-align: center;"That's when something happened, and to this day none of the people, not even Erik, who witnessed it could explain how he did it. He closed his eyes, and raised his hand out away from the docks and toward the ocean, calling a large wave to him. With a gesture of his hand, the cleansing wave washed over the Siren, its figure glowing with a golden light, before the water receded and left behind Meg's drenched body, collapsed on her side on wooden planks of the dock. Madame Giry rushed to her daughters side and knelt on her knees, moving Meg's head so it rested on her lap./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Meg, my sweet little daughter, please come back to me...!" She sobbed quietly, her hands shakily running over Megs face and hair, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. It seemed like a lifetime before Meg began to stir, sleepily blinking her eyes open./p  
p style="text-align: center;""M-Mother...?" She croaked out, and everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief. Erik and Christine watched from behind, his arms still wrapped around her and holding her close to him. Gustave was right behind them, watching the scene with a mix of childish curiosity and happiness. Seeing that the danger was over for now, Erik turned his attention to Christine, who had began to come out of her shock, her eyes darting around frantically as everything hit her all at once./p  
p style="text-align: center;""You are fine, my angel of music...You are just fine..." He whispered soothingly, for his benefit and hers, and he heard her take a ragged breath, her hand clutching at the lapels of his jacket as if to ground herself, the other resting clenched against her chest as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. He moved them in a gentle rocking motion, feeling the small tremors going through her as she held in her sobs, and after a few moments she started to calm./p  
p style="text-align: center;"Slowly, he let her go, leaning back slightly to look at her though he kept a comforting hand against the back of her head, and an arm wrapped around her middle to hold her up. They stared into each others eyes as if to verify they were both still alive, and they seemed to get lost, so lost that it took Erik a moment to notice that the boy who had rescued her had begun to speak to their son. More accurately their son shot one question after another at him, about his armor, and his sword, and his apparent ability to control water./p  
p style="text-align: center;""How did you do all of that?" Gustave summed up all his questions into one, and the mysterious boy, Percy, rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Well, you see, that's a bit of a secret. I can't really tell anyone who doesn't already know." he explained with a shrug, smiling sympathetically at the younger boy's saddened expression. The boy spoke with an American accent, so he was obviously right at home in New York./p  
p style="text-align: center;""I'll tell you what, though. How about I show you something else that's cool?" He asked, his eyes taking on a childish gleam of excitement. Gustave nodded vigorously, and everyone else watched as well, as Percy raised his golden sword, pressed somewhere on the hilt, and the once large sword seemed to retract into a simple looking golden pen. Gustave clapped with a happy grin, and Erik could see the wheels turning in his sons head as he tried to figure out how that had worked. His son...that was one conversation he and Christine were going to need to have with Gustave, and soon./p  
p style="text-align: center;""So you are a magician too, just like Mr. Y!" He exclaimed, pointing back at where Erik sat with Christine in his lap, both still wrapped up in each others arms. Percy looked at Erik sideways, a knowing look in his eye as he caught sight of the mask on one half of his face./p  
p style="text-align: center;""You must be the Phantom I was sent here to protect?" He asked mildly, seeming not to notice the woman sitting in his lap. Everyone except Gustave seemed to stiffen at the use of Erik's old pseudonym. Percy glanced around with a grimace, "Was it something I said? Oh...! I'm not supposed to mention that I know about you...that's right...oh man, Annabeth is so going to kill me...!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The boy groaned, rubbing his arm as if in anticipation of the punch he would soon be receiving in the future as he lamented quietly, "Sometimes it sucks being in a relationship with a strong woman...!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"It was after that, Percy's eyes seemed to find Christine, and he froze, in movement as well as in expression. He seemed to hold his breath as he took in the sight of her, and Erik could see the turmoil raging in the boys gaze. Before the silence and staring could get awkward, the boy spoke./p  
p style="text-align: center;""...You look just like her..." He spoke quietly, though everyone there could hear what he had said, "Just like...my mother..."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"He took a few steps closer, his pen still in his hand, and he didn't seem to notice when Erik stiffened, his unusually bright amber eyes glaring at him through the mask. With a glance, Erik could tell that Christine was in some kind of trance, staring at the boy. As Percy knelt, his hand reached forward the cup her cheek, Erik's arms tightened around her, yet she spoke, "Do we...know one another? I get the feeling that I should know you..."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Percy hand stopped inches from her skin, before pulling back like he was burned as he stood up, taking a few quick steps backward toward the edge of the dock, shaking his head with a small smile. When he reached the edge, he turned, moving as if to jump into the sea, when Christine jumped up and out of Erik's hold, taking a few steps closer, "Wait! Wh-Where are you going? And who are you? Why do I feel like we should know one another? Please, I need an answer!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The boy turned back, one hand on the railing, and grinned, "You're my great grandmother, on my moms side. She really is the spitting image of you." And then he glanced at Erik, "I guess now I know where she got her eccentricity from too, she takes after her great grandfather."/p  
p style="text-align: center;"He turned back toward the sea, the waves seeming to rise with each splash, as if reacting to his presence. Christine took another frantic step forward, but Percy halted her with a motion of his hand. Erik moved to her side, his hand engulfing hers and giving it a comforting squeeze as their fingers entwined./p  
p style="text-align: center;""Oh, and don't worry about me, I practically live in the water." He reassured, humor ringing in his voice as if he found the statement amusing. Then another giant wave raised, and he stepped on it as if it were a solid platform, before turning and waving with a grin, "Bye Grams, bye Gramps!" And then he was swallowed by the water, his silhouette clear to see as they watched him sink into the dark depths, and then he was gone./p 


End file.
